


Exquisite

by notjustmom



Series: Words: the Marvel Edition [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Just a moment...





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exquisite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569842) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



He knew Tony would roll his eyes and laugh at him if he told him what he was thinking at the moment, so he turned to go back up the three flights of stairs to the library, hoping he hadn't caught him observing him from the doorway of the workshop.

"Wizard," the voice drawled at him, but the brown eyes didn't look up from what they were focused on.

Too late.

"You're ridiculous, Strange, but I think you're exquisite too."

Stephen spent a moment wondering when it was that Tony had been able to read his mind, but gave up as soon as he realized he was standing in front of him, grinning up at him in that way that left him incapable of thought. 

"It doesn't take a genius to know what's going on in that pretty head of yours, Stephen."

"Oh, really," was the only retort he could come up with as Tony's fingers threaded through his shower dampened curls and tugged ever so slightly as he pulled him into a breathtaking kiss.

"Yes, really, Sunshine. Was there something you wanted?"

Stephen cleared his throat, then attempted to stare down the smaller man, though he knew he had already surrendered the field to him. "I just missed you, and you -"

Tony blinked into the green eyes and whispered, "I - what?"

"When you are in your element, I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you." He pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead, then closed his eyes as he felt strong arms come around him to hold him securely, yet tenderly, and he wondered at the strength and gentleness of the man who leaned against his chest and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Love you, too, Stephen. Love you, too."


End file.
